Collage Drama
by 8annie81
Summary: Candy is falling in love with Oliver Blowhole. Candys boyfriend Hans has a lot to say about that even though he is falling for the shy sweet hearted Nikki Carson. Blowholes girlfriend Eva falls for Skipper dragging them further into the collage drama.
1. Candy's call

**This is the full summery for whoever cares: Candy and Annie two fast friends who met at a rave have trouble when Candy meets a nice guy at her collage who's studying to be a DR and becomes smitten with him. Annie tries to set them up at the same time as another guy (Hans) tries to keep them apart. Hans addopted little sister (Tenggaki) struggles with her past and futer in an attemt to figure things out. A shy girl (Nikki) tries to get Hans attention off Candy and after a while suceeds, but before that happens two honeypots (Marie and Eva) turn their worlds upsideown. Before everything goes downhill a boy (Skipper) accidentaly steals Eva's attention (who is Blowholes GF at the time) evoking Blowholes anger. Although he eventually settles down with Candy and completely forgets his Ex Eva he's still furious with Skipper for constantly getting in the way. So Blowhole tries to destroy Skipper. Candy and Annie have to work together to stop him without damaging Candys relationship with him.**

The music was loud but good and everybody was danceing. It was a real mosh pit with every kind of danceing you can imagine. Couples swaying and twirling. Break dancers. And people just letting loose. I was one of those people- till I bumped into her. We were wearing the same shirt. Normally I would have blown it off and kept danceing but the girl started laughing, and for whatever reason I did to. We walked away from the dance floor and started talking at the same time. I was wearing a white skirt, eye liner and mascara, bracelets a choker, and black suede boots with fur lined cuffs. It's what I would normally wear so I didn't think much when I picked the shirt, but I'm glad I did.

"No no you go first!" She laughed. She was wearing a dupilicate of my turqoise shirt with the words 'rave girl' written in silver. She also wore eye liner as dark as her distressed jeans and black shoes.

"No you." I didn't want to be implolite.

"Okay fine. Killer shirt!" She had dark blond hair and green eyes. Though since then her hair hair has changed colors many times.

And we both started laughing again.

"Thanks. I wear it well don't I!" Then I did some exaggerated poses and we laughed some more.

"And I love your leggings! Silver's totally your color!"

"Aw thanks I love your earings!"

"Thanks! I got them from the thrift shop down the street!"

"Ooh Brandys? I love that place!" And I did I still do.

That was back during Junior year in high school. It's been five years since then, and Annie an I have been best friends since. So by nature she's the first one I called when I got back to my dorm.

"Aww that's great Candy! But what about Hans?"

"I don't know! I mean of course I love Hans but I've never clicked with anyone like this before!" I flicked my hair behind my neck and tried sitting at a better angle but it kept getting in the way.

"So break up with Hans, go out with this new guy-"

"But I don't want to break up with Hans!"

"Then don't break up with Hans. Give your relationship with Hans some more time and if Hans keeps being all clingy-"

"Being clingy is how he shows he cares!"

An audible smack was heard from the other end of the line, and Annie's still wondered why I liked to tell her if she keeps hitting her forehead like that all the time she won't have enough brains cells left to be a detective or 'forensic scientist' as she calls it.

"Like I was saying give your relationship with Hans a little more time and if things don't work out then you can go after this uh... other guy. I know you and Hans are pretty serious and stuff but I can tell you mean what your saying about this new guy."

"You going all detective on me again?"

"Forensic science! And no it's not that. I can tell you're really into Oliver because I know you. You can't feel guilty for likeing two guys at once. If you like both of them there's nothing you can do because ix-nay you like them. So just go where ever you think you should as long as it's nothing permanent." There she goes with her lecture again. Good thing she can't see me with my head in the clouds. "Candy? Candy! Are you even listening?"

"Yeah!"

"What's the last thing I just said!"

"Candy, candy are you listening?"

*Smack* "Listen I gotta go. Just do your best okay?"

"I will. Bye."

*Click*. I don't feel like I know anymore what to do than I did before but I do feel slightly reasured. Maybe-

"Knock knock. I have flowers for a very pretty lady!"

"Comeing!"

"I'll count the seconds one...two..thr-."

" Hmhmmm. Aww are those flowers for me?"

"Yes they are."

" They smell amazing! You didn't have to do this!"

"Oh but there's more!"

"You're so sweet."

"Nothing but the best for the sweetest girl."

He looked at me with his dark brown eye's pulling any thought of doubt from my mind.

" Hans you're all I need."

He kissed me warmly. He pulled back and smiled.

"Oh but I insist." He grabs my hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We walked out to his truck. Like always it was a little messy but clean enough you wouln't have to worry. We slowly drove down to the outdoor theater. We parked backwards in the field not to close to the front.

"I'll go get popcorn."

"Be right back! I'll count the seconds!" I teased.

I was at around fifty seconds when I saw Marie- a rather slutty girl a couple dorms down from me- making out with our schools linebacker. Wasen't she dateing the quarterback? His hand slid down her back and she clutched his head. They weren't going to do anything here were they?

"I've got the popcorn! How long did you miss me!"

"Uh...two minuets." I bluffed.

He gave me a soft look.

"Whats wrong Candy? I thought you loved the counting game."

"Oh I do it's just that...er Marie girl over there."

He noded in response and we curled up togther in the bed of his truck. Watching in silence. For a while.

"You have butter on your lip. Let me get it for you!"

He nibbled my lip in a big kiss.

"Hans hahaha! C-cut it out!"

He started tickling me.

"Please please stop!" He could turn any sour mood into laughter.

"Not until my sweet lady friend is happy!"

He's the one for me he just has to be.


	2. Annie's Take

I talked on the phone with my best friend Candy while fileing my nails.

"Aww that's great Candy! But what about Hans?"

"I don't know! I mean of course I love Hans but I've never clicked with anyone like this before!" Aww he must be a great guy. He better treat her right!

"So break up with Hans, go out with this new guy-"

"But I don't want to break up with Hans!"

"Then don't break up with Hans. Give your relationship with Hans some more time and if Hans keeps being all clingy-"

"Being clingy is how he shows he cares!"

Being clingy is not careing its like hoarding or something, but with people instead of things can't she get that? I hit my forhead. Why did she have to be so indesisive? That Oliver better be a good guy.

"Like I was saying give your relationship with Hans a little more time and if things don't work out then you can go after this uh... other guy. I know you and Hans are pretty serious and stuff but I can tell you mean what your saying about this new guy."

"You going all detective on me again?" Why do people always say that!

"Forensic science! And no it's not that. I can tell you're really into Oliver because I know you. You can't feel guilty for likeing two guys at once. If you like both of them there's nothing you can do because ix-nay you like them. So just go where ever you think you should as long as it's nothing permanent." I can hear her humming. She has such a short attention span. "Candy? Candy! Are you even listening?"

"Yeah!"

"What's the last thing I just said!"

"Candy, candy are you listening?"

I hit my forhead again dragging my hand down and puffing out a breath. "Listen I gotta go. Just do your best okay?"

"I will. Bye." Good luck Candy.

*Click*. I turn back to the tv. Sherlock is explaining everything once again to Watson. "Oh come on Watson! It's preschool! Look at the way the glass has shattered! The rock was throw from the inside then replaced on a table!"

Why does the greatest detective of all times even need a side kick? I stop myself before I can hit my forhead again. Oh Watson whats the point of asking anymore?


	3. Blowholes dream come true

**This is what Candy and Annie were talking about over the phone while it happend. It's from Blowholes perspective.**

"Come on Ollie! I won't wait forever this is supposed to be the rave of the semester!"

That's my best friend Rick. He finally convinced me to come 'raveing' with him. So after a week of studying the strategic messyness of typical rave outer wear I feel prepared in that sense, but the nagging feeling that I don't really know keeps rearing it's head. I've listend to the music even streamed live feeds of ravers but the feeling won't leave.

"One second Rick!" One more glance at the mirror. I don't look like me, but I don't dislike it.

"Hey man nice!" Rick wasen't dressed to diffrently. We both had baggy ripped jeans. He also wore a white t-shirt over a long red sleaved shirt, red eboks and a red cap with a rino on it. I wore a grey t-shirt and grey converse.

"Thanks."

"Well let's go!" We made our way to the main room.

There she was in all her glory. Teased white hair with blue tipped bangs tossing her head back in laughter. Her blue eye's sparkled. She looked like a rave girl only a million times better. She was wearing a purple shoulderless shirt, faded gray skinny jeans, and black converse. I don't typically like make-up but she knew what she was doing. Smokey eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara perhaps a dash of lip gloss sparkling on her lips. Without even thinking I made my way over to her. She caught my glance and smiled at me and what a smile.

"Hi!"

"Uhm hello. You wouln't by chance be going to a rave bye the shore would you?"

"Actually no. My ride bailed last second."

"You could come with me-."

"Ahem!" Rick cleared his throat from behind me.

"And my friend. I'm Oliver this is Rick."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Candy, Candy Jewl Chocolate."

"Candy Cocolate?" I glared at Rick with a last name like Uhkk he shouln't be makeing fun of others.

"Hmmhmmm. I get that a lot. Sooo you boys takeing me to a rave?"

"Sure!" Oh so quick to go from mockery to exitement that's Rick for you.

The ride to the rave was difficult as my girlfriend Eva almost saw us, but we made it in one piece no thanks to Rick's less than leagle driving. Eva... pretty girl but nothing compaired to Candy. I do happen to know Eva's been cheating on me with that dreadful Manfredi. What a jerk. Stealing peoples girlfriends like tha-

"Hey Ollie!" Rick waved his hand in my face. "We're here!"

Right before me stands a giant warehouse. Flashing lights. Music. It even smells like a rave. Candy tugs at my arm.

"Come on lets go!" Her tinkling laughter sings to my ears. I want nothing more for her to keep that gorgous smile.


	4. Meeting Teng

*Beep beep* "Why do I still wake up at six?" Theres no going back to sleep now so I'll just get ready and drop by Candy's she's always so beautiful in the morning. She's always beautiful.

Combing back my hair winking at the mirror I'm one lucky boy to have a girl like Candy. Ahh nothing is better in the morning than rundstykker with berries and a nice coffee. Just got to brush my pearly whites and I'll be right over to Candys. Tengs door is open. I wonder why she does that. Sleeps with her door open. Poor girl she just seems to hate things like closed doors, white rooms, and needles. Just hates them. She's kindof a mystery. She's only a junior in highschool but she's been through a lot. She's a skinny girl with gray eyes and brown hair. Somehow her hair is white at the tips and stays that way though I've never seen her dye it. She can go from optimistic to pessimistic very quickly must be the MPD. For the most part though she's a sweet girl with a depressive side. I'd hate to wake her she looks so peaceful but she likes to see me before I leave, says it helps her get through the day and ever since her attempted suicide I'd do any thing to help her through the day. So here I go. "Morning Tenggaki. Theres some rundstykker and berries on the table if you want them." She sits up and yawns.

"No thanks Hans. Berries maybe but none of that rundssticky stuff it tastes funny."

"Rundstykker!" It's good it really is!

"Whatever."

*Sigh* So we've started the day pessamisticly well I know how to fix that. "Tengy! I made you a hand drawn goodmorning card!" People like to pretend I'm not but I'm a great artist so I'm sure this will lighten her mood.

"Another one Hans?"

Okay that didn't work. "Why don't you read me one of your poems?"

Her eyes brighten. "Sure!" She grabs her notebook and starts reading.

"I feel so numb. The thorns in this bush, the hard earth I can't feel it any more.

My body can't take the pain. I don't even feel sore.

Go to sleep they tell me. But I'm scared I'll wake up in a morge.

The drugs aren't legal. But they get away with them more and more.

I've stopped bleeding. My bandages tore.

They keep saying I'll never leave. The documents don't record the grim looks they wore.

I try to sleep. But I can't remember what I'm fighting for."

She looks up at me with bright eyes. "How was that?"

I shrug off the chills. "Great Teng. It was beautiful."

"Thanks Hans."

"Have a good great day Teng." I push back her bangs and kiss her forhead. "I'll see you when I get home from work."

"Don't stay to late."

"I won't." A little guilty now to be going to Candys... "I'll bring you some frellsen sweets on my way home." There that should even things out.

"No thanks. I don't really like Danish food."

"But theres so many things to try! Have you ever had a frellsen bar?"

"Don't really want one." How could someone not want a frellsen?


	5. Painful Memories

Hans keeps leaving earlier and earlier in the morning. I know where he's going. His girlfriend Candy's house. Candy is nice but I think she takes too much of Hans time. We're never home at the same time. We both have school and he has a job. He's also very social. He makes time for me. He really does but I still want to see him more. I even miss him trying to get me to eat strange Danish food. Okay maybe I don't miss that but I miss haveing him around. There is someone I know I can talk to.

"Penny I'm sorry Ricks been such a jerk but I'm trying to get some sleep! Alice kept me up all night swooning over some Exavior kid and I-."

"I'm not Penny."

You can here a loud thwack from the other end of the line. Girl needs to stop doing that before she gets brain damage."Oh shoot! Pretend I never said anything! Who is this! Wait don't tell me I'll figure it out!"

"Calm down I won't tell. I don't even know Penny or Alice. No wait isen't Alice that jerky girl who likes to control people?"

"This is Teggaki isen't it?"

"Nah it's that freaky hobo everybody calls Moonman!"

"Sorry Teng I've been a little sleep deprived. Whats up?"

"Hans ditching me for Candy."

"Again! Want me to talk to him?"

"No."

I heard her hit her forhead again. "Then what do you want me to do? At least let me hint to him he needs to spend more time with you."

"You hint like a cereal killer. It's always to scriptic for anyone to understand." It's true she always has weird ways of hinting. She once left me a message to meet her but didn't say where and expected me to figure it out based on what she said.

"I do not! I just take a more subtle tone in my hints that most people are to dull to notice."

"Surrrre."

"Why you hurt me?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway just let me make a few subtle hints to Hans about seeing you more okay?"

"What kind of hints?"

"When I see him I'll ask him how you've been."

"How will that help?"

"You know how I ask questions."

"Oh great you're going to interogate him to death."

"I don't interogate!" She does. All the time with way to many questions.

"You do."

"I don't! I mearly collect information in the form of a series of questions."

"And that is..."

"..."

"Go ahead he won't know what you're doing anyway."

"Yay! Now commenceing opperation-." Oh here she goes again.

"Please don't give it a name."

"To late. Opperation Uh...Harrass Hans!"

"Harrass Hans ? Really?"

"Yes! Now where's Hans?"

"Geuss."

"Candys?"

"Way to go detective."

"..."

"Alright forensic science then!"

"...ZzzzZzzzZzzz-"

"Annie!"

"Huh! Watson you idiot it wasen't suicide if the bullet went at that angle through his chest! Who shoots themselves through the back! Huh Watson! Who does that!"

Suicide. No one was there for me when I tried to get away. When nothing was right and I wanted to get away. When I tried to get away. Those sweet moments of peace before the doctors filled me with something that brought me back, painfully. That cold soothing hand that held mine when they gave me more and said I had to live long enough for them to finish the study. Long enough for them to feel they'd done all they could for people like me. Too long. Far too long.

"Teng! Teng I'm sorry I said that I fell asleep and you startled me please Teng answer me! Tenggak-."

"Somebody take. Me. Away from myself.

Somebody keep me away from myself.

I wouln't last a day as. any. Body. Else.

But this can't be me.

Those things I can't unsee.

They don't define me.

In my blood I've nelt.

My own tears I've felt.

Such strange things I've felt."

"Oh good Teng you're back! Lovely poem! It's really-."

"Bye Annie thanks for talking to me."

"Wait Teng don't hang up! I want to talk to yo-."

_Click_

I don't want to talk anymore. I don't want to think anymore. I don't want to be here anymore. Im leaving. Sorry Hans.


	6. Skipper

I remember thinking: How could I do this! Why would I say that! "Hans! Hans!" I'm not even in the building yet and I'm yelling his name. I'm acting so irrationally, and strangely I don't care. "Tenggaki's..." Every head in the room looked at me. Gulp. I'd made a scean, but there were more important things than that to handle. "Hans..."

"He's not here he never showed up for work."

"He what?" Hans never missed a day if he could help it. Something was wrong. But what? I need answers, but first I'll have to calm down. I'm no help to anyone in my currant state. What would Holmes do? Tsk. He'd be examining a crime scean or explaining everything to Watson. Ouch I'll have to be Watson till I figure this out. Maybe he's not so-

"Mam? Mam I said he's not here. He didn't even call in today."

"When was he supposed to be here?" I feel like hitting myself for not knowing his hours, but that can wait too.

"From nine to twelve."

"Regretably I don't have the time could you tell me?" He points to a wall clock. How'd I miss that? Focus. Ten sixteen. "So no calls, no contact nothing?" He shook his head. "Thats not like him."

"It's not. Where do you know him from?"

"He's a friend. I have to go thank you for your time." I start to walk away but he calls me back.

"Whats your name?"

"Annie." An idea hits me. "Would you call me." I take out a pen and paper from my purse not even looking at whats on the paper and scrawl my number. "If you see him?"

"I was about to go looking for him. I'm Skipper. He's a friend of mine too. My shifts over and I thought I'd-."

"Fine come with me then. Four eyes are better than two."

And thats why I've let a strange man into my car. Thats why I'm driving from his workplace- I don't even know what he does- to Candys house. Thats why I'm crying- into said strangers shirt- because we found him.


	7. What we found

A lots happend in a short amount of time but it all comes down to this: A crying dame and a hurt teamate. Every action is crucial. Actions speak louder than words, but I have no words either way. I pull the dame-Annie I think- away and tell her to calm down. She can't get a grip and slapping her definatly won't help. I have to do something. I can't leave her like this, but she saw him. And he doesen't look to good. He needs to get to a hospital. Now. I don't know how long he's been here or how bad the damage. "Dame. Dame? Err Annie! Calm down!"

She stops sobbing and looks up at me. Tears keep flowing like rivers from her dark green eyes. "Candy. Teng. Hans!" She lets out a sniffle and a small wail. You can see she's battling her tears. And this is hard to do.

"Its okay we'll help him. We'll help him I promise, but I need your phone so I can call nine one one."

She shudders and straightens up. "I know. We have to t-t-tryyyyyyy!" More water works.

"Shhshhshhhhhhhhhhh. Calm down. Phone, help, everything ok. Ok?"

"O-ok."

I get the purse from her car and pull out a mobil, snap it open and make quick work of notifying officials. "We'll be there as soon as possible please stand by."

They pull out the stretcher and I cover Annie. She doesen't need to see him again like this it'll only make things harder. "It's going to be okay Annie they're here to help now."

A medic turned to me. "You and your girlfriend want to ride in the Ambulance?" I looked down at the girl firmly in my arms.

"She's not my-." Thats not important right now. "Yes we'd like to ride with him."

The van is dull. The siren loud but dreary. Annie keeps crying. Only sniffling now. The medic told me Hans is is pretty good shape for a wreck but even still his life hangs in the balance. Fate I've learned is cruel, she likes to take things away and leave you broken. And right now someone needs to fix Hans before the sight of him breaks Annie.

**For those of you wondering Annie will not be a love intrest for Skipper. It'll be brother sister type. The reason I put in that scean with the med-guy was because of how quickly Skipper and Annie bond and how comfortable they are with eachother. Poor Hans and Teng why do I torture everyone?**


	8. Monster

This doesen't sound good. I can't get Annie to stop crying.

"Annie calm down I can't understand you. Annie. Annie. Annie!"

"And she's goooooooooone!"

"Who's gone? What are you talking about?"

"Teng! I made her sad and she ran away! And Hans he's dying!"

"..."

"Candy help me! I don't know what to do!"

"..."

"Candy? Candy pick u-."

_Click_

Hans.

Hans.

Hans.

Why Hans. Why him. Why someone I love. Do people get hurt just by being around me? Am I that dangerous? Where'd I get this knife? I was makeing fruit presurves for Hans. This knife is good and sharp.

One slash two three. It looks like I've carved an 'm' into my arm. I carve an 'o' an 's'. My arm shakes in my own grip. What am I doing? Why? I don't know. I pick up the knife and carve 't' 'e' 'r'. Now everyone will know I'm a monster. That I'm not safe. I step in something. What is it? Blood. My blood. I'm crying onto my arm. Mixing my blood with tears. The salt feels crisp and painful in my wound. I carve Hans into my other arm. I slip on the 's' leting the knife drag across my arm. I'm bleeding badly now. I deserve this. I deserve this for hurting people. Everywhere I go someone gets hurt. Why not have it be me instead? I turn on the cold water and let it run with my blood. I'm shakeing. I'm crying. I can't stop. My arms don't hurt as much as my heart. Maybe I just need to cut deeper. I can't. I can't move and I can't stop crying enough to see.

"I hate you."

"Who?"


	9. Hans in the Hospital

I don't know where I'm going. I'm walking blindly on some road in some neighborhood. I thought I saw a tow truck with Hans car, but thats probably my mind playing tricks on me. Wait this is Candys neighbor hood and this is the road before her driveway. Why would I come here? I should go, but my feet keep moveing towards her house. Doors not locked, but I can't just walk in like I own the place. Thats what I'm doing. Just walking in and going into her kitchen. I bet she's not even home she should be at school-."

"I hate you." She's curled over the sink with bleeding arms, shakeing and crying.

"Who?"

"Me."

"Why?"

She turned around to face me. "I hurt people. Everywhere I go." She choked back her tears. "I hurt people."

"People are fragile, but if they love you they won't leave you. No matter what happens."

"If they die they leave."

"No. They don't leave. If they love you that always stays even when they can't."

"What do you do when they can't stay. When they have to go?"

"You love them."

"But-."

"Sometimes thats the best thing you can do for someone. Love them."

"I already love him."

"Who?"

"Hans."

Everything went black. Everything is gray. It's getting brighter. Where am I?

"Tenggaki!Tenggaki wake up!"

"Annie?"

"Candy she's awake!" Annie pulled me into a hug and sobbed all over my shirt. "She's awake!"

"Teng you passed out so I called Annie." Candy changed out of her bloody clothes into a long sleeved black shirt. I won't say anything till she needs me to.

"Why did I pass out?" Annie sobbed louder and Candy started tearing up.

"It's Hans. He's hurt." Candy started to cry. "He might not make it!"

I can feel tears stinging my eyes. I keep blinking, but they keep coming. "What happened."

"Some jerk hit him and kept driveing! He was in his truck, but he's still bad enough to be hospitalized!"

Hospital. Hans is in a hospital, and it's probably all my fault.


	10. Tomorrow

"Manfredi...Whats wrong baby? Aren't you glad to see me?" Her big purple eyes gaze up at me narrowing when I don't answer. "Unlock the door baby and let me in. I miss you. So. Much."

"Go away Eva."

"Come on baby let me in. Don't you love me?"

I find my hand betraying me and undoing the chain. I stop myself. "Eva go away. Please."

"Oh Manfredi you've been working to hard. You need to _relax. _I can help you if you want."

"Please Eva go away." She's so flawless. Her voice, her face, her body...

"You sound like a broken record Manfredi let me play with the needle." She leans further on the door and sighs. She's so beautiful I can't describe her with any word but perfect, but my team told me she's poison. I have to try. I can't be this weak. What would the boys think if they could see me now?

"No Eva. Just leave." Why does she have to be so beautiful. So tempting.

"But Manfredi I get so lonely without you. _I love you_." She tilts her head and her eyes bury me. She could never hurt me.

"Oh Eva. I'm sorry it's just the guys-." She puts a finger to my lip.

"Shhhshhh. Let me inside and I'll make it all better."

I opened the door and we did it shamelessly. The neighbor knocked on the celeling twice telling us to be quiet because there were children around. I feel guilty now. I've betrayed my team. I've betrayed myself. Johnson, Skipper and Hans if they never forgive me I don't know what I'll do. The team is my life, but I want so much for Eva to be a part of that life. My girl, my team it would be so beautiful. I'll have to convince Hans and Johnson she's not poison. Skipper. She never met Skipper, if I could convince him she's a good girl maybe Hans and Johnson would listen to me. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll introduce Eva to Skipper.

"Manfredi come back to bed. I'm getting cold won't you warm me up?"

God I love her. "Comeing Eva."


	11. Eva's Plan

Whats Manfredi doing paceing like that? I'm here he should be calm.

"Mmmm. Good morning Manfredi."

"Eva your up! Listen I want to intro-." Such a tense boy.

"Oh Manfredi please calm down. I'm here for you baby." As long as I'm getting what I want.

"I want you to meet my friend." Odd request, but it could work for me.

"Is he a work friend baby?"

"Yes. Hans, Johnson, him, and I are like a team!" Perfect. This will surely bring me closer to his work place.

"What if my sister Marie came? We could make it a double date." We could make it twice as effective and lucritive for me.

"Sure! That could really work! Eva you're so smart!" I know I am. Smarter than you think.

"Oh thanks baby. When can I meet him?" How quickly can we get this started?

"Today. A-at Big Bennys."

"Beautiful baby. I'll slip into the lavatory and call Marie right now. Then I'll freshen up, ok baby?"

"Of course and I'll call my friend!"

I stand up and walk over to him. "I love you baby." I place my hand on his bare back and he shudders.

"I love you too Eva." I kiss him and when he starts to return it I walk away and into the restroom to make my call.

"Yes Eva that sounds like a brilliant plan. What kind of place is Big Bennys?"

"Semi casual."

"Little red dress?" I came up with that code. To anyone it would sound like she's asking if she should wear a dress she's partial to, but it really means should she or shoudn't she bring condoms. However for authenticity we will wear matching red dresses.

"Perfect choice."

"As always."

"And little red heels." This means to wear a wire to record information with.

"I think pumps would suffice." This means to wear my choker neclace with the wire in it.

"Brilliant. Stockings or fishnets?" I'm asking how much alure we should put into our act.

"Stockings." That means we should flirt, but the night doesen't have to end in the bedroom. Doesen't have to but it still can.

"Anything else?"

"Barrettes." She means bring some kind of protection.

"What color?"

"Purple." Pepper spray it is then.

"See you soon sister."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

Now to just rinse myself off and get going with my little Manafred and everything will go as planned.


	12. How a plan fails

I pity Eva really. However tonight ends she'll probably end up doing her whiney boyfriend. Manfredi is such a family man it makes me sick, but this kind of action is charactor building for Eva. She'll be one hell of a charactor when she finally gets away from him. Alas duty calls and my make-up is perfect. Time to leave and meet this friend of Manfredi's.

"Alright Eva. I'm ready."

"Me too. Are you ready to go Manfredi? Manfredi?"

"I'm sorry. We have to do this another time. Hans is is in the hospital."

"Oh baby thats terrible! We should go wish him well." Typicall Eva. It's both admireable and annoying that she never gives up.

"Do you guys want to?"

"Oh sure it's no trouble if Eva wants to go." Then again I'm not one call quits either. "Although I'm not sure our red dresses are hospital...suitable." I doubt we'll have sex tonight if we go to a hospital to see some sick fuck coughing in a sick bed.

"Oh do you girls need to change?"

"It'd be nice."

"I don't think it's that big a deal Marie." Of course her boyfriend might still want some tonight.

"Alright well at least let me take my hair down. I don't want to look like I'd rather be at a club while trying to console Manfredi's sick friend." What are the chances anything bad will happen at a hospital?

"I'll take my hair down too." At least we agree on that.

"Are you guys sure? Hans could be pretty bad."

"Baby I wouldn't want to put you through anything you couldn't handle. I want to be by your side when you see your friend- Hans was it?"

"Yeah thanks Eva." They kiss. It's cute really. My sister going from innocent to dangerous right before my eyes and this boy being so blind to it. She really got this one good.

"Lets go." She's turning the tables on him. Nice move. Soon he won't blink without her okay and by that time she'll be done with him.

Manfredi was right he is a horrendous sight, but I've seen worse. I've even put people in worse condition than this. Six feet of earth worse. Eva does seem a little afflicted though as she's a tad reaserved about needles. Hans is asleep now, but he's not in a coma.

"Oh Manfredi baby I'm so sorry this happend. Are you alright baby you look pale." She put her hand to the side of his face and fussed over him. "Come sit down with me."

Everything was nice and calm till Manfredi's friend we'd been discusing earlier showed up. Eva nearly bolted from her seat when he came in. Now she's over there makeing a fool of herself. I better go intervene.

"So your name is Skipper?"

"Errr yeah."

"I'm so sorry about Hans! This must be terrible!"

"Eva sweet sister may I have a word with you?"

"Not now Marie. So Manfredi is this the friend you wanted me to meet?" Not now? Not now! What has gotten into you Eva! You know never ever to blow me off! It's in a fucking creo! Girls of a hair stick together!

"Yeah. This is him."

"Eva dear I need to speak to you. Now."

"What is it Marie?" What is it! Oh I'll tell you what it is!

"Come over this way for a second."

"Yes sister what's so important." Oh God I think she's serious. She can't be...can she?

And wouldn't you know it right before I can reprimand her Johnson comes in drunk and depressed, but when he see's me and Eva he goes balistic and starts cussing out Manfredi. I think Manfredi may have turned six diffrent shades before getting the nerve to speak up.

"Johnson calm down. They're really nice girls they just wanted to wish Hans well-."

"While dressed like fucking slutts!" Okay ouch. We have way more class than that.

"We weren't originally going to come here. I just now found out Hans is in the hospital. Eva, Skipper, Marie and I were going to Big Bennys to-."

"You too Skipper! Don't you know those girls are fucking ravens!"

Thats when Skipper did the bravest thing I've ever seen. He knocked Johnson out, but two people fell instead of one. Confirming my theory. Eva's in love with Skipper.


	13. Fathers bench

**Got stuck for a while between idea's. This one worked best though. Hope it doesen't suck.**

"Skipper."

"Yeah Freddi?"

"When he comes to you're screwed." Johnson already said he'd kill me for locking out of the HQ yesterday. Now this. He's gonna throtle me.

"I know."

"Nice." One of the twin girls stepped out of their shadowed corner. You could see the outline of the other on the floor.

"What happend to her?"

"Don't worry about it."

Manfreddi stood. "Whats wrong Marie is Eva okay?"

The girl-Marie put he hand on his shoulder and made him sit. "I said don't worry. Now you." She turned to me and pulled her hair up with purple bands. It almost seemed defensive. "Help me get Eva to my car. I'm taking her home."

"I can help y-."

"Sit down Manfreddi. I asked for Skippers help."

"But-."

"Sit."

"I have to get Johnson home and...take custody of Tenggaki." I saw Manfreddi cringe. I almost did too.

"Ah the little brat. Good girl really, but she gets in the way."

"Don't talk about her like that. She's been through a lot!"

"Oh poor innocent child. Here why don't I go coddle her."

Johnson stirred. I don't have much time. "Annie have you seen Teng?" The blond girl shook her head. "Great."

"I can help." A nurse stood in the door way. "Some pre-meds were picking on her so I sent her to the baby ward to brighten her day." She chuckled. "She's asleep on the father bench."

"Father bench?"

"A bench that was placed out side the birth ward for new fathers, but it's hardly used as they typically pace."

"They?"

"The new fathers."

"Oh." Johnson mummbled 'gonna get you'. "We have to hurry."

"Not till I see my favorite patient." She walked past us to Hans. Checked his vital's and watched him for a few seconds before walking back. She blushed. "She's this way."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Never caught your name."

"Nikki Carson. You must be Skipper."

How did she know my name?

"Hans told me all about you." She blushed. "And the rest of his team of corse. He's lucky to have such great sisters. I was an only child."

"Sisters? He only has one sister."

"Oh I know Tenggaki's not his blood sister, but he said she's about the same. She's so sweet too."

Then...who's his other sister? Is there someone I don't know?


	14. Sister

"Wake up Tenggaki it's time for you to go." I said gently taping her shoulder.

"Hmmm...can I-I see Hans first?"

"We really ought to go. Johnson and Eva too." What is he doing? Teng should see him! It'll do her good to see how quickly he's healing!

"Oh it won't trouble you too much. She should see him!"

"I don't think thats the best-."

"Skipper! You fucking bastard where are you! When I get my hands on you!" Is that a mental patient? No he must be unaddmited.

Aha! The panic button! _Click_. "Please send a dose of sedatives to the baby ward code three, repeat sedatives to baby ward. Code three."

"Code three baby ward?" Oliver!

"Him!" I pointed to the enraged man.

"Skipper?" Oliver said stairing at the man dodgeing the enraged mans punches.

"Blowhole." The man dodgeing punches said stairing at Oliver. Huh? I wonder how they know eachother.

"Well, well, well jackass we meet again. So nice to see you, not!"

You're no basket of roses either." He said while dodgeing a hit from the man who needed to be sedated. The man's fist went through the wall. Who are these guys?

"Skipper stop moving! I'll fucking kill you!" The enraged man yelled.

"Oliver sedate that man!"

"Calm yourself Natalie. I want to see Johnson kill Skipper." Natalie? Ugg so not important now.

"Oliver!"

"I said be calm!"

"Sedate him before he hurts someone!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

The drunken man struck blindly towards Teng. If she gets hurt Oliver will get it! "Gimmie that!" I snatched the needle.

"Hey!"

I don't have any cotton swabs or rubbing alcohol, but this'll have to do. I flicked the needle and slipped it into the mans arm. He swung at me and I collided with a white haired girl.

"Sorry." Who else do I know who has white hair? "Oh you must be Hans's sister!"

"Uh...right here." Tenggaki stuttered staring at-Johnson the unconsious man.

"Sister? I'm his girlfriend!" The white haired girl screamed.

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Me!"

"Badass!" Hans stood in the hallway smirking. "Nikki did I just see you sedate Johnson!"

The white haired girl fumed. "Hans. We. Need. To. Talk. Now!"

Hans seemed to see her for the first time. He looked a little scared. I want to help him, but how?

"Teng...we ought to go."

"No duh Skipper." She turned to me. "Bye Nikki!" Skipper carried Johnson away and tried to talk Teng out of hiding from every person in scrubs. It was cute.

"What the fuck Hans! Did you tell her I'm your sister!"

"No I never said that!" They both turned to me. Oh.

"He didn't it's just he talked about you so protectivly I assumed...-"

"Bullshit! You were going after my man!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know I-."

"And he." She started to cry. "He went for you." She turned and ran. Down the hall, out the doors and away.

What have I done?

"I'm sorry Nikki I didn't mean to make you think-."

"It's fine. You should go back to your room. It's against protocal for you to leave it."

"But-."

"We shouldn't go against protocal."

"Nik-."

"Go." My eyes wet my face. "Please just go."

"I'm sorry Nikki. I didn't mean for this to happen." He said backing away towards his room.


	15. Evil thoughts

Curse you Skipper. This is all your fault. If you and your stupid friend Johnson hadn't been at the hospital I never would have lost my credentials. Candy was there too. What if she saw me? And I could have sworn I saw Eva. I know Eva's been cheating on me with Skippers God awful friend Manfreddi. My job, Eva,...Candy Skipper's taking it all away from me.

"He'll regret this! He'll regret it all! He'll rue the day he messed with me! Oliver James Blowhole!"

"Hey dude. The park is closed."

"Whatever!" Simpletons. They wouldn't know genious if it slapped them across the face.

Yes I'll make them pay, I'll make them all pay! Starting with my foe Skipper. I'll devise a plan to ruin him!

I'll lure his friend Johnson into my clutches, when he shows up to save Johnson I'll zap him with a lazer! It's brilliant! I'll start right away!

Should it be imedeate incineration or should the ray slowly increase till he explodes? "Mwahahahaha!"

"Hey Oliver can it! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Quiet Rick I'm plotting against my enemys!"

"What?"

"N-nothing just go back to sleep!" I'll need to get my roomate out of the dorm for a while...Eva! I'll tell her to go with him! "Hey Rick would you like to make a date with my girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"Uh...to show her I trust her!"

"Like in that movie Pulp fiction?"

"Yes...but without the drugs please."

"Sure."

"Great." She's a cheater anyway. What do I care. "I'll call her!"

"Now?"

"While I still have the nerve."

"Alright...you do that."

_Ring ring_ ring.

"Hello?"

"Eva listen. I was wondering if you'd like to uh...spend the day with-."

"Oh Ollie I'm your girlfriend! You don't need to be shy of corse I'll spend the day with-."

"My best friend Rick. To you know get to know my friends..."

"Uh...sure I'll do that...when?"

"Friday."

"Talk to you then...bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

Now that that's out of the way I'll begin building my lazer and figureing out how to lure Johnson here. Skipper will pay with his life.


	16. Eventually

Bennys. At least it's calm here.

"Hey Skipper! Good to see my favorite customer. Double expresso no foam with a little tuna in it like always?"

"Make it a triple."

"Ooh somethin bad happen?" Benny, he's a bit of a gossip, but a good guy. Plus he makes a great coffee. Doesen't even laugh when I ask for him to put fish in it.

"Freind in a hospital, Freind who needs to be in a hospital, crazy chick. New roomate."

"Yikes! How crazy?"

"Fainted on the first date."

"Ouch what happened?"

"We were gonna come here, it was a blind date, Manfreddi it set up and the wrong girl wanted to hook up with me."

"Wrong girl?"

"Manfreddi was trying to set me up with his girlfriends twin sister, but his girlfriend was all over me and her sister didn't care."

"Aww thats aweful! Was it Eva? Manfreddi's been talking serious relationship stuff with her!"

"Yeah thats her."

"She doesen't seem to crazy to me. What made her faint?"

"Johnson-." My cell phone buzzed. It's Tenggaki. Wonder what she wants. "Sorry I gotta take this."

I got up to stand behind the water cooler by the mens room. "Hell-." _Crash! _"Tenggaki what was that!"

"Nothin-." _Crash! _"I just-."_ Crash! _"Wanted to know when you're geting home!" _Crash!_ "You know so I can ha-." _Crash!_ "Have the place clean when you get here!" "Heheheh." _Crash! _"Everythings fine!"_ Crash!_

"I'm coming home."

"No! No please-."_ Crash! _"Enjoy your evening!"

"Teng I'm comeing home. And you're in trouble."

"Wait!"

_Click._

"Thanks Benny. The coffee's great." I should have ordered something stronger. I'll probably need it.

"See you around Skipper. Good luck with your roomate!" Great if Benny knows it's not long till everyone knows.

At least it's not a long drive how. How much can happen in the time it takes me to get home? Actually I'd rather not think about that. Maybe I can ignore the speed limit just this once. Just this one time. What's forty miles above the speed limit anyway? Not much. Everyone else is only going sixty what's one speeding person gonna do anyway? Nothing. Almost home. On my block almost...in the driveway.

"Tenggaki!"

"What?"

"What was happening?"

"Nothing." _Crash!_

"What was that?"

"Oh that? Your neighbor's regrouting his roof." _Crash!_ "But he's not any good at it. Why? Did you think something was wrong?"

"Then what was with the mysterious phone call? Are you up to something?"

"Wow you are captain paranoia. No I'm not up to something. And there was nothing weird about my call." _Crash!_ "Except for your neighbor dropping tiles, and I useually call and check when Hans is comeing home at least three times a day." She rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Cause it's seems to get later three times a day. Whether it's working late with his friends or going out with his girlfriend it's always something."

"You tell him that?"

"No, but Annie has."

"I haven't known her long, but I think I know this: Annie doesen't make much sense."

Tenggaki laughed. "Yeah from dateing that Aussie asshole to taking that kid in from off the street, she does crazy stuff. She's always hopped up on detectve shows and trying to solve her friends problems in a way that fails at first, but works later."

"So even if Hans doesen't get what she said at first he'll get it eventually."

She thought for a minute. "...You're right! Thanks Skipper!" She hugged me then ran in to call Annie.


	17. Overbearing

"Slow down Teng! I can't understand you!" I wonder whats got Tengy so happy? Maybe Hans is out of the hospital. No. He promised to call me as soon as he got out. Maybe she just wants to tell me some good news.

"AndWhenHansGetsBetter-."

"Have you been drinking Skippers fish coffee?"

"No. He won't even let me make a sandwhich. He thinks I'll hurt myself."

"...You know Hans told him...about your attempted suicide. He's probably just worried."

"What am I going to do? Slit my throat with a butter knife?"

"Teng..."

"No! They don't trust me!"

"Skipper seems kind of paranoid. It probably stems from a childhood abandonment."

"What?"

"He always assumes the worst. About everyone and everything. Not just you."

"What about Hans? Why would he tell Skipper that if he knew Skipper would freak out about it?"

"He worries. Skippers been keeping you safe, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then thats why he told him. To keep you safe. It's not about trust at all. Hans trust you. In fact he's slowly giving you more space."

"Huh?"

"He's helping you heal by giving you more freedom. Leting you spead your wings without him standing over you all the time. Although from in the hospital he can't watch you at all. So even though he trusts you he always worries at least a little about your safty. So he told Skipper cause he trusts Skipper to keep you safe."

"So...he- wait do you hear breathing?"

_Click_

"Teng did you hang up?"

"No I'm here. What was that?"

"...Probably Skipper."

"..."

"Like I said he's going to assume the worst about everyone and everything. Teng? Teng!" Oh now I'm in trouble. "Teng please pick up!" Shoot! "Teng! Teng pick up! I need to talk to you!"

"Skipper!"

Why do I even try? "Teng!" She's gonna kill him! I better get over there!'

Click.

Alright. Stay calm. Deep breath. "Hee hoo hee hoooo." Good. I'll just head over to Skippers. Where did Hans say he lives again? Right Breaker St. What a friendly name. Here goes nothing. Is this the place? Yeah there's his car. Parked three inches over the curb. That weird he must have been under stress. Oh right! Gotta get inside before things spiral out of control!

"Teng! Skipper!"

"No way! Hans really did that!" Teggaki said laughing.

"Yeah and another time- oh hey Annie. Whats up?"

This is perfect! They're getting along great! "Oh nothing! Just checking in on two of my favorite people! Heheh."

"Right...hey Annie did you hear? Hans is a commando!" Ew? Didn't need to know that!

"He's going commando?"

"No! I mean he's-." Skipper put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's just a little excited. See you later Annie." He's pushing me towards the door.

"But-." _Slam! _That was weird. I wonder what Teng was talking about. I thinks this warrants further investigation.


	18. Interogation

"Hey Hans!" Annie yelled in my face.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Just came for a little chat. Are you comfy? How are you? Recovering fast? How's the arm? Teng feels abandoned. Need anything?"

"What was that last part?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Before that?"

"How is your arm?"

"After that!" Geeze Annie. Can't you play twenty questions with someone else.

"Oh nothing." She lowered her head and mumbled somthing.

"What?" This is weird. Even for Annie the girl who got Teggaki a watch that does everything, but tell time, for her birthday.

"Tengy was feeling a tad bit left out." She said pinching her thumb and finger together.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Cause thats not what I'm here to talk to you about. I wanna know, what is your job exactully? What do you do in that big secret building?"

"I...or we...uh." What can I tell her? I can't tell her the truth. "Why do you need to know?"

"Just curious is all." She pulled out a tape recorder and pressed record.

What was the alias we'd agreed to use? "I forgot."

"You forgot?"

Did I say that outloud? Maybe this can work. "I can't remember. Now my head is starting to hurt." Uh-oh she's making that face.

"I can smell a lie a mile away Hans. Tell the truth."

"What makes you think this is not the truth?"

"You keep touching your face, you're not looking me in the eye, and you have no memory loss of anything else. Or so your medical report says." She said tossing a file at me.

"How did you get this?" This has a lot of information in it. Even some stuff about the tube...cathiter thingy.

"I have my ways. So are you going to tell the truth?"

She's not gonna give up is she? Probably not. I can't tell her it would put her in to much danger. "This is not the place to have this conversation. If it still matters to you later I'll see what I can tell you, but for now you have to drop it. Go home and watch your sleuth. We will talk later."

She left with a stern face, but once she'd closed the door she jumped and hollered. Then she stopped and came back inside flushing. "Left my tape recorder." She grabbed it off the night stand and left again. Back in the hallway she whooped a little quieter.

What am I going to tell her? It has to seem like a secret without revealing anything important about my job. I could lose my job over what litttle suspision she has! What if she tells someone? She already knows too much, yet she really knows nothing. What will I tell her? Maybe I could scare her off by making it seem someone's trying to kill her? No. She could get hurt, and with Teng with her so often that's twice the risk...actually she may be safer with Teng. I didn't put Teng through those martial arts classes for nothing.


	19. Oh baby

Skipper Dimond. Eva- what was his last name anyway? Is Skipper his real name or a nick name?

"Eva?" Manfreddi says sweetly.

"Yes baby?" Right. He probably wants sex.

"You know I love you more than anything right?"

"Of course and I love you too!"

He takes in a deep breath. Spit it out loser I have't got all day! "Johnson is really upset, over me and you. He, Skipper, and Hans are my greatest freinds in the world. And untill things blow over with Hans I can't see you. Not even secretly. I can't lie to them a minute longer. You understand, don't you?"

I didn't expect that. "I geuss baby, but why can't I just talk to Johnson? I'm sure he'd understand-."

"I don't know why, but Johnson is still really hostile over that misunderstanding back in May." Still? That idiot will never let it go will he?

"I geuss. I wonder where he came up with such a lucid little story! Ha! Cannibles." It had been a really close call when Marie and I had, on a whim, tried to harvest Manfreddi and Johnson's organs for our mothers lifesaving surgery. It's not like we care for the woman or anything.

"Yeah well he really belives it. So we may need to seperate for a while..." Wait no...

"M-manfreddi y-you're not breaking up with me are you?" Woah seriously! I thought I had this guy hooked! Shocker.

"It's really for the best! And only for a while!"

I don't really want to go out with him it's just a job. "A-alright if you say so I just-." A little water works should cover it.

"No Eva d-don't cry you know I don't want to do this! We'll be back together in no time I promise. Let me take you home."

"No!" I can't lose this job! "Manfreddi I love you-and I'm pregnant!" Crap I don't want a baby why'd I say that?

"Eva...but we always used protection..." He looks so whistfull. Gross he's going to propose. "Maybe it's for the better that we don't seperate...maybe we-"

I'm gonna be sick. I can't marry this idiot! I'm really going to be sick!

"Eva are you alright? Eva you look pale. Lie down a moment."

Like hell. "No. It's just morning sickness. You should take me home now, please. Take me home."

"Eva-."

"Take me home Manfreddi. Take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>.::Later::.<strong>

"You told him you're pregnant?" Marie asked skeptically.

Her eyes are cold, but I see a hint of worry. "I did."

"And your plan now is what sister? Get pregnant? Bear that fools child? Marry Mr. FamilyMan himself and settle down?"

I don't like her tone. "Sister-."

"Eva what kind of plan is that! That will be impossible to cover up! Not to mention what having a baby will do to you! You'll be disfigured! And-"

I slam my fist down. "Sister. Shut-up." Marie gulps. "I'll think of something, and we'll do that, but for now let me think."

She hides her fear under a mask and nods, but she has faultered and she knows it. "Alright."

"His friend Skipper. I'll have his baby as I could never stand having Manfreddi's baby."

She wants to argue I can tell, but she is a coward.

"What? You have a problem with that?"

"Well Skipper's Manfreddi's friend. Suppose if you will sister that he won't-."

"We'll drug him if need be. We may even let him think I am you so he has no reason to think Manfreddi will be angered."

"Me! But then how will Skipper and Manfreddi be kept out of loop? Men like to brag about the bedroom. Suppose Skippers says he's slept with me?"

"Manfreddi won't care. He's a bleeding heart, but he can't expect Skipper to hear him lecture about love making if he has gotten his own girlfriend pregnant."

"Alright...if you really belive that to be the best course of action-."

"Don't doubt me."

"I won't- I mean don't You are my sister I trust you." What a dreadfull lie. Pitty

"Yes of course. Now leave me. I have planning to do."

She gulps again. "Right. I'll talk to you later sister."

I slighly enjoy watching people sqirm. I'm a tad sadistic. "Oh and Marie?"

"...yes...sister?"

"I can see you sweating. Are you so afraid of your own flesh and blood?"

"I'm not afraid of you I'm afraid for you. I couldn't well stand loesing my only intellectual equal, now could I?"

Bullshit Marie. "You won't have to worry about that sister."


	20. Have a cow or worse

Today could have gone better. Then again it could have been worse, at least space squids didn't invade the earth. I know they will. I can feel it. What made today so difficult wasen't space squids it was somthing worse. Love.

I woke up in bed with a beautiful girl. The problem is it was Manfreddi's girlfriend. At first she claimed to be her twin sister Marie, but she'd already given herself away. Here's how.

"Aw shit!" I cursed. I don't like waking up and having no clue what's happened. Even if I wake up next to someone beautifull. Maybe I'll quit drinking...later.

The girl shifted and mumbled. "What's wrong Manfreddi? Worried about your friends again?"

Then it hit me who she was. "Eva!"

"Wha? No! I-I'm Marie!"

"Then why'd you call me Manfreddi? And ask about my friends?"

"I must have picked it up from listening to my sister mummble in her sleep."

"Your sister Marie?"

"Y-no! I'm Marie!"

"So your necklace has an 'E' on it because?"

"It's. My. Middle. Name. Heheh."

"Alright what's going on? Are you trying to blackmail me? Who do you work for? What's your motive, honey-pot!"

"Nothing, no, no one, none."

I was suprized. Normally that confuses people enough to get them to confess. "Right...then why are you cheating on Manfreddi and why with his best friend?"

"I'm not Eva I'm Marie! Eva l-loves Manfreddi and would never cheat on him!"

"That's a boldfaced lie. Johnson told me all about you and your sister! Cannibles!"

**Switch Pov to Eva's**

"What?" Note to self get Johnson out of the way for good. "Oh! Now you don't really belive my sister and I are cannibles, do you?"

"Yes."

"Well we're not. Johnson made that up to try and break Eva and Manfreddi up. He's convinced Eva will cause Manfreddi harm." Too bad he's right.

He sqints. "And you expect me to belive you?"

"But it's true! And Skipper I'm just a girl who likes you I'm no honey-pot!" He's paranoid all right.

"Hm."

"Really!"

"I don't belive you, but I have to get you out of here before Johnson wakes up. He'll have a cow. No scratch that he'll have a whale or some huge prehistoric beast. Like an ancient shark or somthing."

He's cute when he talks. "Heehee." I wonder what he's saying?

**Switch POV back to Skipper's**

Great now she's laughing at me. While she's distracted this is a good enough time to get my clothes on. Unless I want to expose myself I don't really have time for underpants. Here goes nothing.

_Zip_

"Going cammando?" She giggled.

I turned my back on her. One so I could finnish zipping my pants up and two so she couldn't see my scarlet face.

"After what we did you're going to get shy on me?" She asked leaning against my shoulder.

My face burned even more. "Get dressed already."

"I would." She said bemused. "But you happen to be sitting on my panties."

I was in fact. Sitting on her tiny black under garment. I think if I blush anymore I'll be stained red for the rest of my life. "I'm going to get the rest of my clothes from my closet. When I come back out be dressed. If Johnson see's you it won't be good."

**Switch to Eva's POV**

I'm not making the best impression, now I am? He's dead set on getting me out of here and washing his hands of me. I think I know just how to entice friendlier behavior out of him. "Skippy do you think you could hook me up?"

"Hook you up? What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded angrily.

"My back sweety I can't reach it myself. Eva usually does it for me." Actually I can do it one handed, but I need this guy as close to me as I can get him.

"You can figure it out."

"But it will take me a while, and don't you want to get out of here quickly?"

"Fine, but don't think I don't know what you're doing." He came out of the closet in a half buttoned shirt and slacks. Hooked the back of my bra up in one motion and was back in the closet very quickly. Too quick for my to reach back and make him freindlier.

Damb he's good. He must have done that before. "You have good hands. Too bad I don't remember much of last night."

"Keep dressing."

"Think you could help me find my shirt?"

"No."

"But I don't know where it is. You want to leave quickly don't you?"

"Here. Just wear this." He tossed a shirt at me. "If I find your shirt I'll bring it to you." Loosen up a little! Geeze!

"But it's my favorite one!" Honestly I could care less about it. This is so not going well.

**Switch to Skipper's POV**

I don't put much faith in karma, but I wonder what I did to deserve this? Maybe I should have picked on Blowhole less. Naw he deserved it. "If I help you find it will you stop being so needy? I need to get you out of here before Johnso-

_Knock knock_

"Who are you talking to Skipper?"

Crap! What's beliveable? "I'm dictating my log. Leave me alone."

"Oh. That's cool. Hey do you have a tie I can borrow?" The door knob jiggles. "Hey Skipper why's the door locked?"

"Let me get dressed first. Here." I try and hand him a tie through the door, but he pushes.

"Something going on in there Skipper?"

"No I'm just getting dressed."

"Come on we're close. Just lend me a tie." He pushed the door harder.

"Here's a tie!"

"Let. Me. See. The others!"

"They. All. Look. The same!"

"Do. Not!"

"Do. SO!"

Johnson stopped pushing. He chuckled. "You have a girl in there don't you?"

"..." What can I say to that?


	21. With Teng in the house

"Skipper you dog!" Didn't think he had it in him, and on a work night!

"Don't be stupid! There's no one in here, but me!" And your girlfriend.

"Sure."

"It's just me!"

"What's going on?" Teng asked groggily.

Okay she's a little too young for this. "Skipper's uh..hiding something."

"Am not!"

"Then let me come in."

"I told you I'm getting dressed!" He said angrily.

Teng rolled her eyes. "Skipper just let Johnson inside."

"I'm getting dressed!"

"No one cares."

"Go away Teng."

"Teng go ahead and eat breakfast. I'll handle Skipper."

"Is this one of those 'guy things' Hans says I won't understand?" A little too non-chalont Teng.

"Er-yes. It wouldn't make any sense to you."

She thought for a second. "No way am I missing it then."

"Actually Teng it's probably best we let Skipper handle this alone. Lets go eat." In a lower voice so Teng couln't hear me I said. "You win this time Skipper. Get her out of here without Teng seeing her. But hey you can trust me. Introduce her sometime." I rubbed my palms together. "So Teng! What are you making me for breakfast!"

"Nice try. Make it yourself." She scoffed.

**Skippers POV**

I let myself sigh. Johnson trusts me a little too much. I know he'll tell Manfreddi and they'll try and get me to say who it was, but this is one of those 'Skipper things' they can't know. "Alright Eva, you dressed?"

"Yep. But I told you I'm Marie."

"Alright follow my lead." I open the door and check the hall. Clear. We get through the house unscathed, but in order to get out the front door we have to pass by the open kitchen. I peek in. Teng is sitting with her back to me and Johnson is facing the door eating pancakes and bacon. With no eggs because that's just wrong. Eating unborn babies. "Teng. PSt! Tenggaki! Don't alert Johnson that I'm here just ask him for more bacon."

Teng turned around and looked right at me. "Why?"

"Hey Skipper! All taken care of?"

"Yes I'm dressed now."

Johnson grunts. "We've got ten minutes till Manfreddi comes for our carpool. I frogot is it his turn or ours?"

"Actually it's Hans,... but we're after him so we should go."

Johnson grunts again. "So which one of us is taking Teng to school?"

Teng scoffed. "I can walk."

"No I'll drive you. Johnson can carpool with Freddi."

Johnson narrowed his eyes at me. "So you gonna lend me that tie?"

"Borrow one from Manfreddi you're already late to get him." I said with a smirk.

He looked down at his watch. "Oh shoot! Have fun at school Teng! I'll see you later!" Johnson grabbed a peice of toast and ran out.

That Nancy cat, he left his keys. I'll let him figure that out. "In Five, four, three, two."

He burst back in. "Where are my-."

I jingled the keys. He looked up at me and scratched the back of his neck. I tossed them at him.

"Thanks!" He said and ran out for good.

I clapped my hands. "Five minutes Teng then get dressed." In the meantime I can sneak Eva out.

**POV Teng.**

"Okay whatever." Weirdo. These pancakes are dry.

**POV Skipper**

It should be a peice of cake to get her out of here now. A peice of pancake that is. I take a bit into one. "Eh a little dry. Eva unlock the door it's me! Eva! We don't have time to mess around!" I pace a moment and think. Is there anything in my room that could leak information? My log! "Eva! Marie whatever let me in! I will break this door down!" I've got to distract Teng.

"Hey Teng!"

"What?"

"Uh...did you know Hans, Freddi, Johnson, and I had a band?" This could work.

"No I didn't. That's pretty cool though."

"I've got some of our songs on this MP3 give it a listen."

I slip the head phones over her ears and turn it up. "Hey I know this song!"

"Yeah we did some covers, but most of it's our own stuff. Hold on I'll be right back." That should keep her distracted and stop her from hearing THIS! "HI-YAH! Where are you Eva!" Huh? She's gone and my windows open. Too late she's probably run off with my log by now. No it's right here where I always keep it. Crazy bitch. What was her goal?

**POV Johnson**

"So what you're telling me is Skipper snuck a girl out of the house with Teng there?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Well yes, but you're missing the point. Maybe he found Miss. Right. I told him he could trust me and that I'd love to meet her sometime."

"I know you're happy for him I would be too if it weren't for Teng in the house. She's too young to be exsposed to that! Hans would freak out!"

"Yeah you've got a good point, but still this is Skipper we're talking about! Maybe he's settling down I think we should encourage him."

"Not untill Teng's out of there."

"Alright. So for now?"

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to him."

I smirk. "We both will. Let him know he's busted."

Manfreddi rolls his eyes. "Not exactally what I had in mind. I think we should tell him...


	22. Bass effect

"Yes quite hilarious. Have fun you two!" I suppose I should at least pretend to care. "But not too much fun!"

"Yeah, yeah sure thing!" Rick yells back. Asshole.

At least I've gotten him out of my way. As for my lazer I think I'll go with something nuclear, but first I need to add effect. Maybe some killer bass. Did I just think that? For real? I suppose those raves really did have an effect on me. Never the less I'll start by wireing a subwolfer sonic bass amp. Then I'll build the lazer.

**Ricks POV**

If this is Blowholes girlfriend doesen't that mean he's cheating on Candy? Nah Candy was a rave girl that doesen't count. "So Eva you ever heard of pulp fiction?"

"I'm not doing any drugs."

"I was going for themed resturant, but good to know."

"Oh sorry it's just that lots of guys..."

None of the mushy crap. None of the mushy crap. None of the mushy crap.

"Try and take advantage of girls like me."

Oh good. I was afraid she'd say something Mushy. I can't stand any of that gooey love mush crap.

"But you're not that kind of guy. You're much sweeter than that. I can tell by the look in your eye that you're a great person. Kind hearted and-."

I'm gonna be sick. "Here take the wheel."

"What?"

I roll down my window and puke up my lunch. Which is unfair cause those were some great nacho's. The car swerves and I sit back up in time to stop us from hitting a tree. "Sorry about that. Mushy stuff makes me sick to my stomache."

She's looking at me like I'm the biggest weirdo on the planet. Well this date is ruined.

**Blowholes POV**

Building an amplifyer is a suprizing amount of work, but it is finnished! Now I may begin drawing blueprints for my lazer! Skipper will rue the day he-!

"Hey Oliver! Your girlfriend is a bitch!" Rick said slamming the door.

I don't have time to hide the amplifyer! "Rick don't come in here!"

"Why not? Wow you built an amplifyer!"

What's a plausible excuse for this? "Oh now the suprize is ruined!"

"Suprize?"

"Err yes. I built you an amplifyer for your birthday."

"Oliver."

Oh God what? "Yeah?"

"If it wouldn't make me puke myself I'd hug you!" Great.


End file.
